Xbox World Issue 1
This issue was released in April 2003 and cost £3.99. A DVD came attached to this issue. Explorer Ground Zero: May 14 2003 - 2 pages (8-9) :Xbox's 2003 blitz goes nuclear with a host of games and new hardware ready to be shown in Los Angeles. Small Men Promote Big Upgrade - page 10 :The Xbox Live launch party featured dwarves (Ant & Dec), sex (Emily Newton Dunn) and fire (cocktails) in an attempt to tell us what we already knew - Xbox Live is here. No Pro Evolution in Online Soccer Race - page 11 :Rumours go ballistic as Europe's Live gamers scream for quality ball-kicking online - what the hell's going on? Gamers Appreciate the Classics - page 12 :Seminal Xbox games for £20 draw approval from the people that matter: that's you lot. Rare Grabbed by the Ghoulies - page 13 :Three new Rare title break cover as super-developer prepares to silence critics, swinging its nuts around in more ways than one: £375 million was a small price to pay. Conker: Live & Reloaded, Grabbed by the Ghoulies & Sabreman Stampede. Mr Blonde Plans Game Heist - page 13 :Reservoir Dogs is on the way. Sharpen your razor and watch your ears. You sick f... Live Features Miss Super Nova - page 14 :It's a firm 'maybe' for online play features in Starcraft: Ghost, as a 'wait and see' approach towards Xbox Live support emerges. The Blizzard King - page 14 :Bill Roper talks to Xbox World about Starcraft: Ghost. He reckons it'll turn out good. So do we. Xbox World's 10 Most Wanted - page 14 Tecmo Slams Dead or Alive Nudes - page 15 :While the geeks of the world were never going to be satisfied with stringy bikinis, it doesn't mean Tecmo has to be happy about it. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Sega Commits Yet More to Xbox - page 15 :Virtua Cop 3 hits arcades - and it's using our beloved machine! Xbox Counter-Strike in Live Sensation - 1 page (18) :With Halo 2 out of the picture for 2003, this may be the next game to sate shooting lust for Xbox Live. Medal of Honor Targets Japan - page 19 :WWII will never, ever be over if the people behind this major seller have anything to do with it. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. Honey, I Shrunk the Spec-Ops Agent - page 19 :It's very cool, but is the Splinter Cell mobile phone game any good? The Ends of the Earth for Soul Calibur II - page 20 :International mercy dash required for Xbox World's premiere issue cover game! Indycar Impresses on Xbox - page 20 :Side-by-side viewing reveals how Xbox IndyCar outclasses the PlayStation 2 version. Gary's Top Tips for surviving a trip to Japan - page 20 Liberty Brings Freedom to Games - page 21 :Freedom: The Battle for Liberty Island will make team-based shooting games good. American Present X - page 21 :Ex-pat Dave Hodgson sends word on Xbox from the land of the free. And the horny, apparently. Explorer Extra Amped 2 - 2 pages (22-23) Starcraft: Ghost - 1 page (24) WWE Raw 2, Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - 1 page (25) State of Emergency, Operation Flashpoint - 1 page (26) Wakeboarding Unleashed, Starsky & Hutch - 1 page (27) Features Contents - 3 pages (3-5) Welcome / Editor's Letter - 1 page (6) These online games must succeed: Or it's all over for Xbox - Gary Cutlack - 7 pages (28-34) :Xbox Live has launched, bringing with it a new generation of online features that will change the way we view and play games. :The final piece of Microsoft's master plan to seize control of gaming, Xbox Live simply cannot fail. If the thought of playing these games against other people online doesn't appeal to you, Xbox is stuffed. :We've got it and if you know what's good for you you've got it too. If you haven't got it, please allow us to illustrate why you need it. Happy Birthday Xbox! - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (60-63) :What a first year for Xbox. It was the year Microsoft staved off disaster by refusing to let the machine die. Time and time again the corporation bit the bullet and cut prices as sales cooled and emergency measures were needed. It pulled through. It looked like it wouldn't make it, but pulled it through. :So break out the champagne! Got bunting? Use it! Celebrate Xbox's year-long journey of suffering and eventual redemption with us glorious hindsight, as we look back at its topsy-turvy Year One. "Is it by Nintendo?" - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (92-95) :We know about Xbox. You know about Xbox. But how much does the general non-gaming public know about Xbox? Let's ask them. Let's ask some old people. No wait, let's ask some girls! Previews Hulk - Pat Garratt - 4 pages (38-41) Enter the Matrix - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (42-45) Sudeki - Pat Garratt - 2 pages (46-47) Futurama - Pat Garratt - 2 pages (48-49) MotoGP: Ultimate Racing Technology 2 - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (50-51) Midtown Madness 3 - Simon Singleton - 2 pages (52-53) Club Football - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (54-55) XIII - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (56-57) Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick - Gary Cutlack - 2 pages (58-59) Reviews Other Details Helpdesk Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball - General hints, tips and useful observations - 7 pages (97-103) Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - Complete guide - 6 pages (104-109) Mini-Tips - 2 pages (110-111) *ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth, Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, Shenmue II, MechAssault, James Bond 007: Nightfire, Battle Engine Aquila, Medal of Honor: Frontline, Robotech: Battlecry The Lounge DVD Reviews - 4 pages (114-117) :With reviews by Jane Howdle, Jon Brown, Anna Smith & Steven Pierce. Xbox World DVD - 2 pages (118-119) Top Toys - 2 pages (120-121) Buyer's Guide (see below) - 4 pages (122-125) :Includes "The best so far" and "The worst so far" and "Which connection cable is the longest?" Words with ... Paul WS Anderson - 2 pages (126-127) :The director of Mortal Kombat, Event Horizon, and, er, Soldier, talks to Xbox World about creating the film-of-the-game Resident Evil. Forward Planner - 1 page (128) From Xbox World... - 1 page (130) Buyer's Guide Note: as this is the first issue the buyer's guide will be used as Xbox World's official verdict on games pre-publication. The Worst So Far! - page 122 *Antz Extreme Racing, WWE Raw, Star Wars: Obi-Wan Which Xbox TV Connection Cable is the Longest? - page 123 The Best So Far! - page 125 *Halo: Combat Evolved, Jet Set Radio Future, MotoGP: Ultimate Racing Technology , Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3, Project Gotham Racing, Rocky, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Dead or Alive 3, Championship Manager: Season 01/02, Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Adverts PSW Issue 41 - 1 page (64) PC Gaming Hardware World Issue 1 - 1 page (96) Other Credits Managing Editor :Tony Horgan Art Editor :Blue Buxton Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Designer :Mark Potts Picture Editor :Paul Brandist Chief Sub-Editor :Ken Campbell Sub Editors :Simon Singleton, Marianne Smedley Contributors :Joff Brown, Paul Davies, Carl Deuny, Liz Gregg, Warren Harrod, Dave Hodgson, Mark Robins, Tom Sargent, Barney Zoeller, Jon Brown, Michael Faulkner, Jane Howdle, Anna Smith, Steven Pierce Editor-in-Chief :Richard Leadbetter Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox Reviews